


Hawk and Little Pup

by FunkyRacoon



Category: Hannibal (TV), King Arthur (2004)
Genre: Anal Sex, Centaur AU, Centaur Biology, Centaur!Tristan, Centaurs, Consensual Beastiality, Fluff, Guns, Hand Jobs, Highwaymen, If your not ok with humans fucking centaurs dont read, Indian!Galahad, M/M, Monster sex, Outdoor Sex, Sex, Slavery, Smut, Train Robbery, Violence, Western AU, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 23:32:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10774776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyRacoon/pseuds/FunkyRacoon
Summary: In this world it's kill or be killed. So on a hot sunny day, the well know highwaymen, Hawk and Little Pup, decided to go have a little fun. Which involves robbing trains.





	Hawk and Little Pup

**Author's Note:**

> I was a little iffy on posting this, but just to warn you if you skipped the tags, there is sex between humans and centaurs in here. So yeah you have been warned.

The sun beats down on the waist, the sky is clear as always unless the rain season is close. Nothing stirs much in the morning heat, dust clouds flowing aimlessly through the open air. A serpent makes it's way through the sand, quickly finding a cool rock to nap under, only to be crushed under the pounding weight of a horses hoof stomping down upon it. Said horse moves through the heat like a clothing cool breeze through spring, only that it's not a horse but a centaur.

A well know one too, as most people have seen this man's face plaster to wanted posters on walls. He is well know for his treachery, his murder, and from robbing people in the middle of the night. But he does not work alone. No, sitting upon the centaur's back, clutching his clothing is a scraggly looking man, with a blue streak of paint crossed over his sea blue eyes. He rides steadily on the centaur, like done so from many years of practice, and training.

They are the duo of death, two men on the back roads who walk among them like the devil lurks in their shadows. They are know as Hawk and Little Pup. Bit in secrecy they call one another by their real names. Together they take what they want, do what they want, and live their lives together as they want to.

~~

Tristan sees the smoke before he sees the train, he's been traveling through the waste for a time being? His hooves were soar and burned from the sand and gravel, and after this he better get a good long brush down or someone would be getting a hoof to their ass. Said someone, Galahad, sat upon Tristan's back, loading the guns up, and setting them back in his holster. Tristan snorts, swishing his tail in agitation, and flicking his head to point to the train.

"Get me close to the end." Galahad shouted over the roar of hooves beating against the ground. Tristan grunts, leaning forward to propel himself forward faster.

The train hisses and growls, looking over the both of them, as they get closer to the back. Galahad pushes off of Tristan's back, balancing his feet on his back, before jumping off onto the platform. Tristan grunts as his movement stutters from the weight being taken off him, he looks to Galahad who makes a circling motion with his finger. Tristan nods and slows down, watching as Galahad disappears into the back of the train. Leaving him in the dust.

Galahad moves through the carts with easy, placing a large hat over his head to conceal his face. It would be awful to start a panic in the train, before they could finish their job. He walls by people seated in rows of wooden benches, minding their own businesses as they read or conversate with each other. He pulls open the door, and moves to the next cart. The strong sent of horse fills his nostrils, as he enters the stable cart. Centaurs have been put into stalls, chained and locked so they couldn't leave. He frowns at the sight before him.

Not only did the white people lash out against the Indians, ransacking their villages, raping their woman, etc. But they also treat the centaurs like canals, subjecting them to harsh work, and to be treated like horses. Some have earned their own freedom and right to be treated as humans, from working in the military, or belonging to a rich stable. The centaurs look up at him, some don't even try to acknowledge his presence, as he steps past them. They do however notice when he pulls the locks from their stall, and motions for them to be silent. They nod, not wanting to get pushed into another stable, or forced into labor.

Passing by four more carts, Galahad finally makes it to the front of the train. There he pulls his gun out, and slams it against the back of the conductors head. When no one comes in to shoot him, or stop him he grabs the brake handle and jerks it back. The train hisses, tires scrapping against the steel tracks as it comes to a complete stop. When a few seconds had passed, he turns and walks out of the cart, and into the next one.

Everyone mumbles in confusion, turning to look out their windows to see what's happening. Galahad steps in tossing the hat to the side, before firing the gun off at the ceiling. Woman scream and children startle, huddling together to hide. He waits until he has everyone's attention before speaking.

"Alright, I don't want to harm you all, so give me the money and goods." Galahad says, his speech being off center. Tristan had been teaching him for months, but he still resorts back to his old language.

The men glare, mumbling curses as they pull their wallets out, and they woman take off their jewelry. Galahad walks down the isle with a bag open, collecting the money and goods as he goes. It isn't until he's passing the preacher, does someone try to stand up to him.

"I won't give you nothin', savager." He spits, holding a gun up to Galahad's head of curls. Galahad looks up at the man, his eyes staring down the barrel showing no fear, or emotion towards him. That is until he smirks, and a glint of trickery waltz through them.

There's a scream from a woman, and a thud as the man falls to the ground. Tristan stands behind the man, and grunts at Galahad, shoving the gun back into his holster.

"Pup."

"Hawk."

The stand in silence, staring at one another before the preach or stands. He holds his biblical book close to his chest, holding a cross up towards the both of them as he yells. "Unholy beast, you have no tight to be in here. Get out, get out, in the name of the lord."

Tristan tilts his head, and sighs. His tail flicking in agitation, Galahad has learned to read his body movements, so he knows whenever he's pissed off even when he doesn't show it. Turning to the preacher, Galahad pulls his gun out, and shoots the mans leg. The preacher screams, clutching the leg, as he falls back into the bench.

"Try and stand up to preach now." Galahad hisses, as he follows Tristan to the other carts. The preacher screams in pain, as Galahad closes the door.

Together they move from cart to cart, never staying in each for a longer time than needed. They've gotten use to the constant screaming from women, and men trying to stand up and save the day. But in the end, the find a bullet in their hand, or the blunt side of the gun to the back of their heads. In the end, everyone gives up their money to them, and their leaving the train in under thirty minutes. Galahad makes a quick stop at the cart where the centaurs are being held.

He pushes open the gates for them, handing each some money or jewels as they jump off the train and race away into the desert. Some standby, unsure of what to do, watching as Galahad makes his way over to Tristan. Tristan nods at him, grabbing Galahad's hand and helping him onto his back. The other centaurs seemed mystified at the sight before them, they font get the chance to ask any questions as Tristan turns and runs. They leave no trace, and they speak little, but even so everyone know who they are.

~~

Word travels slow through towns, since everyone relies on mail, and that comes weeks later. So when Galahad and Tristan pass by a town, everyone is unaware of the train robbing that has happened. They keep their heads low still, and when Tristan catches the sight of a familiar poster he pulls his hat down over his eyes as they move in silence.

No, one notices their presence. Especially at night, when all the men are wandering into the bars, and the woman are at home taking care of the children. Galahad slips off of Tristan's back, letting him rest as hr goes inside to grab sole water and a few drinks. Inside is loud and reaking of alcohol, his nose twitches on disgust at the drunken men, but he does not interact with them. They will laugh at his speech, or try and drag him into their foul games.

So, like a shark through an ocean of fish, he passes through the crowds until he reaches the bartender. The man smiles at him, and grabs a glasses, pausing as Galahad shakes his head.

"Just a bottle of water, and two beers." He does not say his please and thank you'd anymore, he has learned growing up that people will kick you to the ground for your kindness.

He tips the bartender nicely, before turning to leave with the bottles in hand. Suddenly, a group of men burst in, being lead by a cocky man as he flaunts, and laughs, cocking his head back. Galahad rolls his eyes, and is about to leave but to stop at hearing their speech.

"Some poor scraggly looking centaur out there, standing without a leash on. Wander what kind of fool let's their horse roam freely." The man crows, snatching a glass from someone and chugging it down. The men around him laugh, slapping their knees and bending over.

"A horse? I thought that was a mule." Another man says.

Everyone burst into laughter, and Galahad finds the knife in his pocket start to sing to him. Calling for him to whip it out, and to sink it into the white man's, but he does not follow the song. Instead, he shakes his head, and leaves through the doors, handing Tristan the water as he sips from the beer. Tristan's head falls back, as he pours the water on his face, and his mouth.

Galahad tenses as he hears laughter following him out of the bar.

"So your the owner of that scraggly thing, we'll let me give you a few tips on owning a horse. You've got to keep them cut and clean, break them in before they grow a mind of their own." The man laughs. Galahad doesn't miss the way his ryes narrow at Tristan, looking him up and down before looking back at Galahad. "How about a pretty handful of money for your horse? I could use a new one anyways, and yours seems...durable enough for my work."

Tristan snorts, tossing the empty bottle. "He does not own me, and I am not some stable horse meant to be a kept pet."

The men laugh, and Galahad rest a hand on his knife belt. But the man leading the party is already speaking, "A free centaur, well you really must have been born a savage to have a free thinking head like that."

"Not savage. I was in the war since it started, and have earned my rights. So, if I were you, I'd walk back in there and find some white to sleep with. Since no woman would want to be with a drunk like you." Tristan sneers.

"Why you-GAH!"

The man doesn't get a chance to say anything, Galahad lunges at him like a snake. Punching the man's throat, and watching him fall to the ground like a tree. The others around him start to move forward, but Tristan steps foreword and knocks them down with his hooves. They scramble away from him, and stumble for their weapons. Galahad jumps onto Tristan's back, pulling out his own gun and firing at the men as they scramble. One of them yelps, and he smiles with a knowing that he hot his target well.

~~

After the little fight, Tristan takes them to the woods where they make a little camp for the night. They agree on dodging any towns for a bit, and will wait out in the woods for a couple of days before returning. That way, the drama and news will lie down, and they can walk around with little need to worry. They sit around the fire in silence, as Galahad brushes down Tristan's coat. He already finished cleaning out his hooves, finding a piece of gravel lodged into the centaurs back hoof.

Tristan lays down silently, his legs folded underneath him like a cat. While Galahad sits behind him, working on untangling his tail hair, and washing it up.

"I think you look rather handsme, Tristan. For a centaur who's out in the woods, always." Galahad says, tasting the could English words in his mouth. Tristan grunts, flicking his tail in Galahad's face. "Don't tell me to shut up. I know you."

"I don't care that they thought o was scraggly looking, Pup. I care that you almost got hurt, and I could hav-" Tristan's anger stops, as Galahad slaps his ass, getting him to turn around and look at him.

"Tristan, when we first met what did you see."

"I saw a young man crying over the death of a small wolf pup, clutching the creature in his arms as it bleed. I saw the marks of booted feet in the ground, where white men had come by to check their kill. But laughed in mockery, and left the small thing to cry." Tristan answered. "I saw some who was my equal, someone who had a hatred for the white men as strong as I did."

"What after."

"What next." Tristan corrected, earning him a swat to the ass again. "I saw this young man, grow from hatred, until finally he killed an entire camp of white men in the sleep of night. I saw the Little Pup grow fangs and class, and loose his soft fur, as he grew into a man."

Galahad's face changes from a smile, to a frown. As he goes back cleaning Tristan's tail. "I hate that name." He mumbles.

"You like it when I call you that though, huh, pup?" Tristan smiles, getting up to turn around, and hold Galahad's chin up. "My little pup."

Galahad's cheeks turn bright red, as he turns his face down. Tristan chuckles, nuzzling those lovely curls, before pulling his face up slowly to kiss him. Galahad hums, all the tight coils of tension leaving his body, as he pushes himself closer to Tristan's body. They kiss, and kiss, never once letting the other go, consume one another in their hold. Tristan nips at the bottom of Galahad's lips, waiting for him to oblige, before lapping at the taste of his mouth. Galahad tugs at Tristan's shirt, gripping and clawing for more purchase.

"Tristan-mmmh-Tristan. Want you." He gasp, pulling back to breath. Tristan takes this opportunity to kiss at Galahad's neck, and nuzzle against his ear.

"Go lay down on the blanket." Tristan's husked voice sends thousands of shivers down Galahad's spine. He nods his head and moves to the blanket, stripping his pants as he goes-since he doesn't bother to wear a shirt, until winter-and gets down on his hands and knees  
Lifting his ass up to the cool air, watching as Tristan stares down at him.

Tristan feel's his cock already growing heavy, and leaking at the sight before him. The light of the fire catches on Galahad's skin perfectly, dancing with the dark shadows of his body and making his eyes glow. He tugs off his own shirt, before moving closer to his pup. Galahad makes a little show by shaking his ass around a little, enticing Tristan to come forward. And god, does he follow.

"Showing off for me already? You didn't have to, pup, you already have my full attention here." Tristan chuckles, grabbing hold of one of Galahad's ass cheeks, and squeezing. Galahad moans, and presses back into his hold.

"Maybe I wanted some fun." Galahad smiles, moaning again as he feels Tristan's fingers trace over his hole. 

Tristan feels his pleasure member starts peaking out of it's pouch, leaking on his front. He remembers when Galahad had first found this hidden secondary cock of his, he had enjoyed having fun with sucking off Tristan and jerking him off. That is until Tristan had had enough, and threw him down to fuck him hard. But tight now he wants it rough, he wants to feel Galahad's hole around his cock. Engulfing him in it's heat, and hear those delicious moans.

He doesn't bother with prepping him, as Galahad makes a slight snarling noise when Tristan continues to tease him with the tip of his member. He presses in slowly, hugging as his member is consumed by Galahad's hole. He feels his whole body tremble with lust, bit this is only the beginning of their love making.

It's only after a few minutes of thrust into Galahad, listening to those beautiful moans does he have to pull out. His cock, hard and leaking precum yearns to be inside of his pup. Galahad groans, nails digging into the ground underneath him, as he waits.

"Ready?"

"Tristan, you always ask that dumb question. Yes! The answer always yes!" Galahad snaps, raising his ass a little higher.

Tristan snorts, before moving his lower half forward. He has to get down on his knees so he can be close enough to reach, his hind legs sweating in an uncomfortable position. When he presses in he has to bite his lip to stop him from just going mad with lust, his cock was large, even by centaur kind. And he could hurt his pup if he's not careful enough. But Galahad has taken him many of times, preparing before hand, then jumping Tristan. Pushing him over, and crawling on top of him to ride him.

But now, with Galahad below him he was careful, as always. With another slow push, he exhales as his cock rest fully inside of his lover. Galahad finds himself moaning, feeling like his body is tearing into two, the born feels good, so good. He waits until his body relaxes a little, before patting Tristan, telling him to go on. Pulling back a little he let's Galahad's body rest, before thrusting back in. Galahad moans, clutching anything sturdy to hold himself, as Tristan continues to fuck into him. 

"Fffffuck-yes, god yes. Tristan. Aaah!" Galahad moans, pressing back onto Tristan's cock.

Tristan takes hold of his member, jerking in motions of his thrust to give himself more pleasure. There's a certain amount of control he has to keep while fucking Galahad, most centaurs would go mad and fuck until they were satisfied. Even so, both parties could be harmed by this. So Tristan, keeps his thrust to a minimal, holding onto a tree so he doesn't pound into Galahad. 

Galahad moans, his back arching into Tristan's stomach, and he presses back. His own cock leaks onto his stomach, red at the head as he feels himself getting close. He tugs on Tristan's fur a bit, and squeezes around his cock. Tristan stutters and fixes his legs, so he can hold himself up. Then he presses harder into Galahad, fucking him long and hard, devouring all the delicious noises he makes as he does. When he feels himself getting close, he presses in deep letting himself fill Galahad up with his cum. Galahad screams as he does, coming alongside with Tristan, as his body trembles and shakes.

When he's done, Tristan pulls out quickly, and moves over so he can fall to the side. Laying town to catch his breath, as his member lies limp before him, and slowly slides back into it's slit. Galahad lays on his side with his back face Tristan, as he catches his breath. Tristan is the first to move, pulling Galahad close to his chest, ad kissing along his neck. 

"My lovely, pup. You always find a way to amaze me." Tristan purrs, massaging Galahad's back as his pup hums. 

Galahad smiles, turning to return to kiss to Tristan, before rolling around to wrap himself around Tristan's front. He nuzzles against his neck, before settling down with a sigh. 

"Next time...I want to top." He hums, closing his eyes. 

Tristan's breath stutters, and he feels himself stirring awake again, but calms himself down before speaking. "Of course, anything you want, pup."

They fall asleep under the eyes of the stars, out here in the woods where no one can see them together. Where no one can see their 'unholy' love for each other, man and monster sleep together as they have for years. Holding each other close, golfing each other forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Kufos and Comments are loved!!
> 
> I really liked this story, with the world build and etc. I might do more on the story line. I don't think I'm finished with these two yet.
> 
> The idea of the pleasure member came from Camilleflyingrotten so you have her to thank for that.


End file.
